deadfrontierfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Outpost Attack
Ataque ao Posto Avançado Um ataque ao posto avançado (Outpost), é um ataque programado à um posto avançado realizado pelos tipos de zumbi que encontramos na área, o que varia, dependendo da localização do posto no mapa. Ataque ao Posto Avançado na Versão 3D Existe agora um ataque ao posto avançado para a versão 3D de Dead Frontier. Uma mensagem piscando "The Outpost is Under Attack!" vai aparecer no topo da tela principal do outpost, e uma sirena será ouvida durante o evento. Você pode proteger a entrada, e os guardas vão ajudá-lo a combater os zumbis, mas como eles ajudam a matar, você irá ganhar menos experiência do que se tivesse matado sozinho. É por isso que se você quer mais experiência, fique longe dos guardas. No fim do ataque, uma notificação aparecerá na sua tela dizendo que o ataque acabou e quanto de experiência você ganhou pela participação. Quanto mais zumbis você matou, bem como o quão ativo você foi durante o evento, são os fatores que definem quanta experiência você ganhará. Podem haver vários ataques ao posto avançado durante o dia (de 2 a 5). Os ataques aos postos avançados, normalmente acontecem em todos Outposts simultaneamente. Eles podem também ocorrer depois que uma nova missão é lançada, a cada 12 horas. Ataques ao posto avançado podem durar de 15 a 75 minutos, mas a maioria dura 30 minutos. Existe um intervalo de 3 a 5 horas entre dois ataques. Uma pista de que um ataque irá começar, é um súbito aumento no Aggro (agressividade), geralmente um minuto antes do ataque começar. Outro indicador de ataque são as sirenes tocando. Note que quando você está na cidade, a sirene que avisa sobre o ataque parece estar programada junto com a música, se você tem as configurações de música do jogo desativadas, não irá ouvir a sirene tocando. Neste caso você terá que ficar atento à mensagem que aparece na tela principal do outpost para saber quando um ataque está ocorrendo. O bônus do ataque ao posto avançado é baseado no número de zumbis que você matou, não importa qual deles. Então, na teoria, matar 5 wraiths vai te dar o mesmo bônus do que matar 5 zumbis normais, mas, obviamente matar 5 wraiths é mais emocionante. Por causa disso, quanto mais você matar, melhor será seu bônus. É melhor trocar para o modo single player se você está tentando ganhar bastante experiência. Durante o ataque, o aggro estará no máximo. Uma arma com alto dano por segundo (DPS) é altamente aconselhada. Também, não existe uma forma certa de saber quanto tempo e quando o ataque irá acontecer. Ataque ao Posto Avançado Pessoal Se você construiu um Posto Avançado Pessoal em qualquer lugar, e não saiu em no máximo 2 dias, ele vai ser atacado por zumbis. (Ataques ao posto avançado pessoal podem também ocorrer antes de 2 dias) Você saberá se um ataque ao seu posto avançado estiver ocorrendo pois você será forçado para fora do modo posto avançado, as portas serão abertas e zumbis encherão o prédio. Isto pode acontecer a qualquer hora, não importando onde você está, no mercado, no fórum ou fora do jogo. Uma mensagem aparece acima da tela principal dizendo: "Your outpost is under attack!". Ataques ao seu posto avançado são parecidos com os ataques aos postos avançados normais no caso do aggro, que também estará no máximo, mas você não tem guardas para ajudá-lo e você não ganha bônus por defendê-lo. Sobre o aggro: Ele ficará no máximo até você sair da área ou construir as barricadas novamente. Táticas (Ataque ao Posto Avançado no Single Player) * No Single Player, todos os zumbis vão estar atrás de você. Com 25 zumbis na tela por vez, você deve ser muito cuidadoso. * Não é aconselhável você ficar em áreas pequenas, pois poderá ser cercado e não ter para onde correr. * Esteja preparado com muita munição. Você vai, provavelmente, estar atirando o tempo todo, o que significa que sua munição poderá acabar bem rápido. * Para jogadores mais fracos que não estão confiantes que vão conseguir ficar vivos, fique com os guardas. Eles podem enfraquecer os zumbis pelo preço de alguma experiência. No entanto, você não receberá tanta experiência quanto receberia se estivesse matando sozinho. Mas é melhor do que nada. * Se você planejar corretamente, você pode deixar os guardas danificarem os zumbis, mas não matá-los. Isto irá enfraquecê-los, de modo que você poderá desferir o último golpe, matando-os e recebendo mais experiência. * Esteja alerta se você estiver perto da entrada do posto avançado. Na maioria das vezes os guardas conseguem matar os zumbis, mas os mais fortes podem atravessar e atingí-lo. * Motosserras podem ser usadas durante ataques, no entanto é geralmente desaconselhável pois há muitos zumbis atacando de uma só vez. Enquanto motosserras não são boas em Crowd Control (controle de multidão), se você tem habilidade com elas, você poderá fazer algum estrago. Assim como corpo-a-corpo, é recomendado que você use carros e prédios em sua vantagem. * Você pode usar corpo-a-corpo para preservar munição, no entanto não é recomendado, pois haverão muitos zumbis na tela. Se você quer tentar, use prédios, muros e carros para prevenir que a maioria dos zumbis alcance você, enquanto você lida com os zumbis que consegue. Táticas (Ataque ao Posto Avançado no Multiplayer) * Seja muito cuidadoso. Levando em conta que a sincronização do Multiplayer é atualmente muito ruim, problemas podem e irão surgir por toda parte. * Multiplayer pode ser uma opção viável para sobreviventes de nível baixo que sentem que não estão prontos para encarar um ataque sozinho. Táticas (Ataque ao Posto Avançado Pessoal no Single Player) * Seja cuidadoso! Haverá muitos zumbis entrando, e você estará em um espaço pequeno e fechado. Isto pode ser a receita de um desastre para alguns jogadores. * Use as paredes como vantagem, não importa quais armas você possui. * Não seja pretensioso de levar tudo como se fosse normal só porque você possui uma arma boa. * Não há guardas para ajudar, planeje seus ataques sabiamente. * Se você está com a saúde e munição baixa, saia. Ou pelo menos tente. Se você ficar, você morrerá. * Armas de controle de multidão (crowd control) são altamente recomendadas. Você não irá conseguir fazer muito com uma simples arma de saque. * Se você sentir que não conseguirá sobreviver, saque sua arma de controle de multidão (por exemplo, shotgun), comece a atirar em direção à saída e rasgue seu caminho para fora. Ataques ao posto avançado pessoal podem te devastar se você não está preparado. é altamente recomendável: * Saber onde todas as entradas do lugar estão antes do ataque ocorrer (Saber por onde os zumbis irão entrar); * Esteja saudável e tenha sua armadura reparada; * Tenha munição e suprimentos preparados, você não quer ser pego sem madeira ou pregos se você for forçado a sair. *Traduzido por Paulo Emer Jr da wiki em inglês: http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Outpost_Attack[[Categoria:Modelos gerais wiki]]Categoria:Dead Frontier